Luminosity in the Shadows
by BurningPassion95
Summary: Jack Frost...known for being playful, light hearted, and the champion of all snow ball fights, worst nightmare has finally awakened. As darkness threatens to shroud the world in a frantic frenzy, Jack and his friends must team up to fight evil! But what happens when a legendary guardian returns with one of the greatest weapons they could ever ask for? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Luminosity in the Shadows. **

Chapter 1: Another day, another snow ball. 

It was a cool morning in the small town of Vermiela, with the sun reflecting gold streams on the freshly fallen snow, creating the purity of white gold blankets covering the town. Thanks to a special someone, school was canceled for the rest of the week, leaving kids of all ages the opportunity to go out and have some fun.

"Now you two have fun, stay out in the front where I can see you both, alright?"

"Yes momma, we promise! Common Jenny! Let's make a fort together, and then we can make another and have a snow ball fight! I think I can even get a shovel so we can gather up a lot of snow." Jamie, a young boy with a heart of gold said with a smile to his little friend.

Jenny nodded excitedly with a grin and began to gather as much snow as she could carry in her hands at a time, piling all of it into a little lump. Jamie did the same, only having a somewhat larger pile than her in the short amount of time. She looked at hers and then Jamie's, before she walked over and started grabbing more snow.

"Yeah you got the hang of it! See, once we get enough snow together, we can make a wall for the fort." Jamie said kindly.

Jenny nodded again and smiled big, showing two little dimples at the corner of her cheeks. Jamie grinned back and continued working.

SMACK! A cold icy blast hit him square on the head. Jamie jumped up and looked around defensively.

"Did you throw that?" Jamie asked looking at Jenny. She simply shook her head and pointed up at the tree.

"What is-" SMACK! Another snow ball planted on Jamie's face, this time, he grinned knowing exactly who threw it.

"Jack! Where are you?" Jamie called with a laugh bending over quickly while making a snow ball. Running around the tree cautiously, he peaked back and forth to see if the coast was clear. Jenny was following him with a snow ball in hand as well, trying to find Jamie's friend.

Jamie looked around and saw the faint flash of a dark blue shirt, and quickly flung the snowball in that direction. Sadly it missed, only to hit the mail box.

"Wow, talk about bad aim. I thought I taught you better than that." A boy's voice whispered with a laugh.

Jamie gasped and turned around to see Jack Frost leaning against the oak tree, with a warm smile on his face. His snow white hair and ice blue eyes glistened from the sun, reflecting off little snowflakes that were traced on his blue hoodie.

"Jack it really is you!" Jamie yelled with a grin, grabbing his friend in a hug.

Jack smiled and returned it while giving Jamie a laugh.

"Of course it's me! Who else could have possibly gotten you out of school for the week." He said with a wink. Jamie grinned and looked over to Jenny who was making a small snow man.

"Jack I want you to meet Jenny, she is new to Vermiela. She can't talk though…" Jamie said while whispering the final sentence. Jack looked at him a minute before walking over to Jenny who immediately looked up with a grin.

"So you can see me, huh?" Jack said while admiring Jenny's hard work. She nodded happily and continued making her snow man.

"I like your snow man, but I think it's missing something." Jack said with a thoughtful expression. Jenny looked up at Jack and looked at the snow man thinking hard.

"I think its missing a smile." Jack said with a wink. Jenny grinned and raced over to the flower bed while picking out little pebbles, then returning to make the face on the snow man.

Jack smiled and looked over to Jamie who was silent, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Jamie, you alright?" Jack asked while leaning on his wooden staff. Jamie didn't respond and continued staring into the snow, his face hardening in concentration on something.

Jack narrowed his eye brows and quickly threw a snowball at Jamie to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry I kinda zoned out there for a second…"

Jack walked over and looked him in the eye. "You feel okay?"

Jamie nodded rubbing his head. "Y-yeah I just was distracted was all. Hey listen I will talk to you later today, I think I need to go inside for a bit." Jamie whispered.

Jack stepped back and watched as Jamie took Jenny's hand and went inside the house, not giving a wave or smile good bye. Jack flew over to the window and watched as Jamie walked in silently not saying a word to his mother, and then walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Was it something I said?..." he whispered looking guilty down at his staff. No it couldn't have been that, maybe he just thought of something that bothered him. But then again…

"Jack! Jack!" a female voice called out hastily.

Turning around surprised, he saw the Tooth Fairy panting slightly as she finally landed by him.

"Tooth? What's wrong?" he asked looked at her worried struck face. She looked around nervously and grabbed his hand while making him fly up with her.

"Jack, North just told me that he believes that Pitch has returned. I don't understand how but he really is worried and wants to see us right away." She said releasing his hand as he followed her quickly.

"Pitch, but I thought he was defeated? I mean, how could he just reappear? This doesn't seem right…" Jack said a bit alarmed.

Tooth shrugged in discomfort. "I honestly don't know, but things are starting to look bad. Even North said, "I can feel it 'n mah bellay!" Tooth said trying to make her voice sound deeper.

Jack grinned at her with a laugh. "Not that I am not all happy to see you, but why didn't North just signal us with the lights?" Jack said while gliding quickly through the air.

Tooth frowned sadly. "That's another problem, we don't know why but things are just going out of control! We need to figure out what is going on and put a stop to it before things get out of hand."

Jack raised an eyebrow confused at her as they came up to the main doors of the North Pole entrance. Instead of being welcomed with the lightened candy cane lights that traced the entrance of the door frames, broken light bulbs flickered while some lifelessly hung by its thread.

Jack narrowed his brows confused. 'If this really is Pitch's doing…than maybe that is why Jamie was acting so strange.'

"Hold it down! Don't let vat get away!" North's voice boomed behind the doors as a loud crashing sound of banging metal could be heard.

"Take a look for yourself Jack…you aren't going to like it, and it seems like things are getting worse." Tooth whispered before hesitantly grabbing a hold of the door knob, and pushing it open.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so happy to start on "Rise of the Guardians" story while Christmas is right around the corner! I saw the movie over thanksgiving break and have been aching to start a story, **_**literally**_**! Jack is just the cutest thing…Anyway, for all of you who are first time readers of my work, I hope you enjoy and are ready for a good thrill! Check out my other stories on my profile page, and don't forget to **_**review**_** after reading, I would love to hear what you think so far! I will update every day if possible, and I promise the chapters will be lengthened, I just had to get a start to it before school tomorrow. Okay ya'll, thanks! R &R(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jack 'n de Box!

"Oh no…" Tooth whispered as her and Jack stepped into the workshop. Broken toys, shattered remains, and loose marbles were spread across the room. One elf after another was cleaning the mess that was left behind while the yeti's adjusted the mantels and tipped shelves that were now dented and cracked.

"North! What happened?" Jack said running inside while avoiding marbles and elves that surrounded his feet.

"Oh, Jack! V'ou wouldn't velievite! There was nightmere afder nightmere every corner I looked! I dought this was 'de end of my shop!" he bellowed letting out an exasperated sigh.

"This is just horrible! How could this have happened? Christmas is in a few weeks and there is so much damage here…" Tooth whispered while picking up a broken ballerina figurine.

North sighed and shook his head. "Come to my office, we have much to talk about…"

Tooth and Jack silently walked to the back of the shop with North, only to see Bunnymund and Sandman waiting as well.

"Ello mates…good to see you again." Bunnymund nodded while leaning against the wall.

"Good to see you as well Kangeroo." Jack said with a smirk.

"Watch it frosty…I still-"

"Vlease, both of you be quiet. Look, we have a vigger matter on our hands. As you all should know, Pitch is slowly returning. I can't be sure how this is happening, but ve need to take extreme measures as to preventing this vroblem from increasing." North whispered while staring at the monitors on the back of the wall.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until a slight huffing noise was heard. Everyone turned to Tooth who was pacing and fluffing her light fluffy wings in apprehension.

"Tooth, you a'right?" Bunnymund asked while placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded but began mumbling.

"What if they take Baby Tooth…or all of my fairies? Oh…what about the children's memories? There is a chance that they could already have been taken, or worse! Oh what do we do? If Pitch shows up again he will be stronger and we won't be as equipped with everything out of hand and what if-"

"Tooth! Easy girl, things will be just fine." Jack said grabbing her hands gently while coaxing her to calm down.

"Jacks right mate, we won't let anyone get close to Pitch." Bunnymund said with a smile.

Sandy gave thumbs up with the expression flying over his head.

"Vat's right we won't, because extreme caution vill be made! Jack, you vake more snow bolls. Bunny, you can monitor the children's safety while sending out goods. Tooth, give extra dollar to kids, and Sandy, many good dreams as usual. Ve understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to do their part.

"Good. Pitch won't know what hit him." North added while walking over to the globe with millions of little bright lights dancing around it.

"Alright, let's go. We can't be too careful…if Pitch really is back, things could turn bleak for all of us." Tooth whispered to everyone, before they dispersed.

As night time fell across the sky, the man in the moon shinned brightly down on Earth, with much concern as the other guardians had.

Jack had decided to go by Jamie's once again, hoping to see him in better spirits. As he flew silently in the night time air, he couldn't help but feel an eerie presence not too far from him, and not too far from Jamie. Speeding up, Jack landing down at the two story window to see Jamie fast asleep, and with good dreams…Sandy had been here already.

Feeling the need to stay a little bit longer, Jack leaned against the window frame while making it snow lightly over the sleepy town.

CRACK…

The sound of a branch snapping by a pair of feet caused Jack to get up defensively, while quietly floating down towards the sound. He stood their…frozen in place, listening quietly for any more signs of another presence.

"Oh there you are…" a light yet sharp voice growled. Jack's face shot up and looked around as he heard the sound of a playful and triumph laugh, which was almost seductive to hear.

"S-show yourself you coward!" Jack snapped holding his rod out in front of him ready to strike.

"I am no coward…and your no nightmare...I have been mistaken." The voice this time sounded confused yet relieved at the same time, somewhat feminine. It made Jacks hair stand on end. He didn't like it.

"Come out then, if you aren't afraid!" Jack snapped trying to sound tough. Honestly being in the dark and hearing a strange voice would give anyone the creeps.

The voice giggled again, this time rather amused.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Jack, I won't hurt you." The voice chimed kindly to the winter spirit. Jack couldn't help but stiffen at the sound of his name. This thing knew who he was?

"Who are you? How do you know my name? Come out!" he said still trying to find the voice of the person or thing.

There was no answer. Nothing but the sound of his ragged breath and whistling of the wind. The night air grew still and he began to shake, not from the cold, not from fear, but from feeling the presence of another spirit, a foreign one for that matter.

Turning slowly while placing his staff down, he could feel the slight warmth of something close to his back, similar to the feeling of the sun during the day.

Turning around completely, Jack sucked in a painful breath as he faced who was talking to him earlier.

A girl, practically the size of Jack, stood in front of him. With bright fire auburn eyes, lightened gold tinted hair, a deep golden bow that rested neatly on the back of her head, golden shoes with feathers on the tips, a hued corset golden style skirt with a flowing tail like fan on her hips, snug gloves with gold feathered hems, and a sun kissed glow that surrounded from her form, she stood their comfortable while admiring the snow Jack sent out earlier.

Raising her hands up to catch the falling snow, she giggling in delight as the cool wisps of water touched her face.

"I must say…this is really beautiful…You put a lot of thought into your work, don't you?" the girl asked while admiring a snow flake that landed daintily on her hand.

Jack stared at the girl while holding his staff tightly…she very well could be some nightmare, or a trick…

"What are you? Who are you?" Jack whispered taking a step back while adjusting the rod in hand. The girl looked surprised and her face saddened.

"You don't know who I am? The girl whispered dropping her hands to her side.

Jack shook his head still being apprehensive about the whole situation. She looked at him for a moment, watching the moon light dance off his eyes. Looking up towards the moon, she shook her head.

"I don't understand…what is wrong with me…" she whispered.

Jack watched her for a moment before feeling somewhat guilty. Nothing was wrong with her, why did she have to be so touchy about what he said? Before he could think more on it, the girl looked back at him; her bright eyes filled with a mix of emotion, and then back to the white planet.

"I remember now…I just don't understand why it happened." She whispered with a slight nod. Jack looked at her rather confused by her comment and looked up at the moon just as she did. 'Was she a guardian I just never knew about? Why would there be another now?'

"My name is Serafina; I am the Guardian of the Phoenix, born of light and purity...I remember everything now." She said with a sigh of relief. Her hair and feathered tips began to glow to a deep chrisom with orange and white.

The girl smiled kindly at him while he looked at her inquisitively. "You don't trust me…do you?" she whispered tilting her head slightly.

Jack looked at her a moment before rubbing the back of his head.

"I am so confused…I thought that the only guardians that existed was created and derived from the moon…how…how are you a guardian? I mean…"

"Jack…" Serafina said while placing her hand on his shoulder. He gasped as her hand warmed him almost immediately, sending a strange sensation throughout his cold body. The images of him and his sister instantly appeared in his head, only the occasions that he treasured the most that The Tooth Fairy showed him.

He looked at her alarmed but calm at the same time. "What was that?" he whispered watching as her hand came back to her side.

"What was what?" She asked rather confused, obviously not affected like Jack was.

He looked at her before taking a slow deep breath. "I saw my sister, and-"

Serafina let out an "Ohh" as he began to talk.

"I'm sorry; I hope that didn't frighten you. When individuals are distressed, most of the time children, I can recall their favorite dreams and memories…I help bring a sense of relief and comfort to those who are blackened by nightmares and dark magic."

Jack nodded understanding. "How come I have never seen you before?"

Serafina smiled and shrugged. "You're not that old are you? 300 or so correct? I'm 723 in an 18 year olds form…I've been asleep for a long time, the moon has told me…and now I have returned to help." She said with a slight nod.

Jack smiled happily. "Does the other guardians know of your existence?"

Serafina smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. I am good friends with many of them, but it has been long since I have seen any. I only came here because I sensed a dark presence." She added her face hardening slightly.

Jack nodded.

"We should go see North, there is a few things I found out that everyone needs to hear, and it will benefit everyone entirely." Serafina noted while floating up in the air while leaving a light stream behind her.

"Alright then, let's go!"

**Phew! So glad I could get that one in! I really wanted to throw in an OC before I got the story rockin too far, I hope ya'll are enjoying it so far! Please ****review**** if you'd like me to update more! Its nearly 2 am, I gotta hit some shut eye! Hopefully sandy will bring me some good dreams tonight eh? ;)-I went ahead and made some fine tuning to this one, I felt it was a bit choppy. Please review what you think! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old ties…New friends.

**Serafina's POV.**

I smiled warmly at Jack as he comfortably glided through the crisp night air. I couldn't help but shutter as a flash of hot and cold ran through my body; the combination of my own temperature with this weather was not a pleasant experience.

"Soo…you are a bird." Jack said to himself while looking at me curiously.

I raised an eyebrow at him as he made this conclusion to himself.

"Does that mean you have wings? Or have like a beak or something? Oh, what about catching on fire? Do you do that?" Jack pressed questions like a kid in a toy store. I grinned at him seeing that his questions weren't mockery, they were pure curiosity.

"No, no, and no." I said with grin.

"Oh...Serafina, what about being believed in? I mean, not everyone around believes in a mystical bird." Jack insisted while creating a snow ball out of thin air.

I smiled at him while admiring his crystal masterpiece. "I truly only have one weakness Jack, and it will only kill me if I lose faith in myself. The dark magic that Pitch welds is very toxic towards me, but I am not affected as long as I wear my pendant. It holds my form of who I am." I noted gesturing to the fire like stone around my neck.

"Oh good, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"What do you-"

SMACK! Jack took that snow ball and hit me with it, creating a new one in the next second. I shivered shaking off the cold frozen water, instantly drying myself without a second thought.

"Oh so you want to play that game huh?" I smirked. Flying faster than Jack, I circled him before pouncing on his back, sending a tickle fest on him.

"Bahaha-okay! Please-haha! I can't-handle that!" Jack laughed in a pleading tone. I giggled in response and grabbed the hood of his shirt, pulling it over his head before speeding off again. Laughing to myself in victory, I turned my back to see he was gone.

"Jack?" I asked concerned for a moment, stopping myself in place.

"Gotcha!" Jack sent a heaping amount of snow balls in my direction, sending me on a giggling rampage to escape.

Just as he was about to throw another snow ball, he let out a gasp while grabbing his staff instinctively. Turning around quickly, I saw at least six large dark sanded nightmares, all of which had a horse like structure with deep red eyes. I glared back at them as they did me, all three snorting and throwing their heads back in disgust.

Focusing my energy in my hands, I sent a stream of gold light straight through one after another, just as Jack countered them with gusts of wind, creating an icy blaze between the two combinations.

I watched silently as the nightmares strewn into a wonderful dream that was the original creation, rather than the dark presence that was created.

I watched as Jack glared at the retrieving dreams, obviously looking for Pitch. Looking around, I relaxed my shoulders and brushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Seems like things haven't changed much around here." I whispered to myself.

"Yeah…and it's only going to get worse." Jack noted while resting his staff on his shoulder.

We were silent for a moment, until I heard the light flutter sound of a pair of wings. Looking up at the sky, I could see the faint color of green and purple.

"Jack! Jack! Hey Jack!" a feminine voice squealed above us.

X

**Jacks POV.**

I looked up to see Tooth coming down at a fast pace, her wings beating against the cold air that must have been chilling her to the bone.

"J-Jack! Boy am I g-glad to s-see you!" she said with a chattering smile. Serafina gave a sympathetic look before flying over to her.

"I w-was looking for y-you because I h-have great news! T-there is a-another guardian that the m-man in the m-moon sent to help us f-fight P-Pitch. I d-don't know who it is, I t-think North does but he h-hasn't said anything to u-us yet b-but…"

Tooth stopped talking as Serafina took her arms and hugged her gently.

"O-oh! S-seraf-fina!" Tooth gasped in surprise.

"Let's get you out of the cold. Common." She said guiding her over to the workshop. Tooth nodded while shivering while clinging onto the others warmth.

X

**Hey guys! Im sorry this chapter was so short, but I am having to work on a few school projects! Please **_**review**_**! A lot of ya'll have "favorited" or pushed "notifications", but I really would like to hear what you think! Thanks everyone(: I will be adding in more tomorrow with a good chapter!**


End file.
